


Volveré por ti

by ineedyous



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedyous/pseuds/ineedyous
Summary: "—Aquí estarás bien, lo prometo. Cuídate, volveré por tí cuando todo termine." Oh, si tan sólo fuera verdad.





	Volveré por ti

Dolor. Miedo. Resignación. Vacío.

Eso era lo que sentía Effie Trinket estando en una oscura y fría celda.

El Capitolio había pasado de estar lleno de color y vida, a ser gris y sombrío. Para ella.

Fue a medianoche cuando Katniss voló la arena de una sola flecha y extendió sus alas. Los agentes de la paz irrumpieron en la puerta y ella no pudo hacer más que entregarse, siendo arrastrada hasta su infierno.

Effie no es estúpida, sabía que algo estaba pasando y sabía que el Sinsajo había generado una chispa en Panem incapáz de controlar.

Haymitch le había dicho que no se involucrara con la revolución, porque se pondría en peligro.

 

_Haymitch._

La noche del arresto, él debía escapar pronto. Sin embargo, se detuvo para despedirse y decirle las únicas palabras que la hacían aguantar a la nada. _Que la mantenían viva._

 _«_ _—Aquí estarás bien, lo prometo. Cuídate, volveré por tí cuando todo termine.»_ Oh, si tan sólo fuera verdad. Quizás no sabía de lo que era capaz Snow —sacrificar y torturar gente inocente, incluso del Capitolio—, o quizás sólo mentía; pero Haymitch Abernathy no es un hombre mentiroso. Al menos, no así.

¿Donde estará ahora? Eso era lo que se preguntaba la escolta cada vez que su mente se aclaraba del dolor o la penumbra del desmayo. Seguramente liderando la guerra, y cuidando de dos histéricos adolescentes. _«¿Pensará en mí?_ _»,_ se preguntó Effie. Lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía. Ella y Haymitch nunca fueron más que mentor y escolta, Distrito 12 y Capitolio, entre rivales y aliados; pero eso no significaba que la escolta no sintiera un extraño peso en su corazón cuando lo veía. Siempre se preguntó que habría pasado si no existieran Juegos del Hambre, Presidente Snow y prejuicios; ¿hubieran terminado juntos? Quizás no, quizás Haymitch no sentía nada, pero disfrutaba dandole el beneficio de la duda.

 

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Se preparó para lo peor, pero se vió aún más asustada cuando aparecieron unos guardias que no reconocía. _Guardias rebeldes._

Uno de ellos corrió hacia ella como si su vida dependiera de ello —y la suya lo hacía, de hecho— y se quitó la máscara protectora, revelando un rostro que Effie Trinket pensó jamás volver a ver.

—Haymitch —susurró, apenas audible. Sus heridas empezaron a doler, pero a ella no le importó en absoluto.

—Te dije que volvería por tí, preciosa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer one-shot que publiqué en internet, específicamente fanfiction.net, cuando estábamos todos en incertidumbre por Hayffie jajaja. También pueden ver mi versión en inglés, ¡espero que les guste!


End file.
